Through the use of web browsers (also known simply as “browsers”), users may obtain a wide variety of content from the Internet, such as online banking, email, and so on. However, the users may also be exposed to malicious parties via the Internet when browsing between network sites. For example, a malicious party may engage in a “phishing” scheme to obtain personal information from the users which may then be used to steal the users' identities, such as to purchase goods and services using credit information obtains from the users. In another example, the malicious party may attempt a “hack” to disable the users' computers, obtain personal information, and so on.
One technique that was developed to protect against these malicious parties employs security mechanisms around Cross-Site Scripting (XSS), which is used to prevent a single webpage from having multiple domains freely share data. For example, web pages are typically associated with domains. If a webpage from a domain attempts to communicate or execute a script on a webpage from another domain, typical browsers will disallow the communication or script execution. However, this may also serve to limit functionality available to the users' that may also be used for legitimate purposes, such as to share data between trusted domains.